


【铁虫】Cherry（性转pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：pp性转！
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【铁虫】Cherry（性转pwp/一发完）

Tony没想到回家能看到这种场景——他刚成年的小女友，穿着自己的灰色毛衣，半跪在床上，拿着枕头揉在自己的下体自慰。  
从后面Tony只能看见petra隐藏在毛衣里纤细笔直的后背，白皙的双腿折跪在猩红的床单上，蕾丝花边的内裤被褪到了膝盖，霜瓷般的手指牢牢抱着一个枕头，扭动着腰不时磨蹭着自己的阴唇，偌大的卧室里只有小姑娘甜腻的像糖霜一样的呻吟娇喘。  
Tony饶有兴趣看着小姑娘不停夹着腿蹭那个枕头，对方殷红的私处已经湿透了，粘腻的水丝扯出来打湿了棉布的角，她轻轻颤抖着身子，指骨紧紧掐着手里的软布，可是这点安慰对于偌大的空虚和情欲来说只是隔空瘙痒，少女棕糖色的头发被汗水打湿，散乱在天鹅般修长的脖颈上，露出红透的侧脸。  
“呜呜……Tony……”  
Tony看够了好戏，才慢悠悠扯掉领带，从后面拢住得不到满足的小猫咪，手指轻轻扯起她的头发，贴着Petra温热的脊背落下湿热的吻，轻轻笑着道：“我不知道我的小朋友居然学会了背着我偷吃。”  
Petra的喘息戛然而止，她身子猛然一僵，战战兢兢转过头，看见Tony好整以暇的笑整个人都愣住了，好半天才反应过来：“TTTTony，你怎么回来了？”  
Tony从少女的腋下穿过，轻轻松松抢过了那个枕头扔到一边，而后大掌一路往上钻进了Petra的毛衣里，意外的是少女居然连内衣都没穿，他手指掴上白嫩丰满的乳房，缓慢用力的搓揉起来：“某人电话里哭着说想我，可看起来并不是这样，坏姑娘背着Daddy肏过自己好多次了吧？”  
熟悉炽热的气息萦绕在鼻息间，食髓知味的身体不受控制的颤抖起来，Petra大口喘息着，琥珀色的眼睛腾起朦朦胧胧的水雾，她讨好地抓着Tony的手腕，小动物般抖着声音撒娇：“Tony，我知道错了，please……”  
“嗯哼，我教过你宝贝，做错事的孩子要接受惩罚。”Tony含笑嘬着少女通红的耳垂，吮吸着少女的体香，而后把蜘蛛女郎整个压倒在床上，抽出手把对方的内裤撕扯了下来。  
Petra浑身抖了三抖，她的脸被闷进床褥里发出轻轻的闷哼，像要爬起来，屁股就被狠狠拍了一巴掌。  
她瞬间尖叫起来：“嗷！Tony，不要打我，呜呜……”  
“叫错了。”Tony又在白嫩的臀肉上连续拍了几下，很快丰软的臀部泛起了樱桃般的艳红色。  
Petra一开始还挣扎着要起来，双腿乱打颤，被Tony狠狠压住，随着男人越来越用力，她的求饶说不出口了，屁股火辣辣的疼又不敢动，只能埋着头羞耻地啜泣，像是被雨水打折的玫瑰。  
Tony猛力打了几巴掌，看小朋友哭哭啼啼的不动弹了，才意犹未尽的在红肿的臀瓣摸了两把，松开了压制着少女的手，把在被子里快要把自己窒息的蜘蛛女郎捞进了怀里，温柔地抹去她脸上的泪水：“I'm sorry，疼吗？”  
Petra可怜兮兮地睁着哭湿的眼睛，小猫般嘟着嘴，埋在他怀里不服气地嘟囔：“明明是你，我太想你了……”  
Tony好气又好笑，提了提少女细窄的腰窝，让对方折腿坐在自己身上：“是我平时太惯着你了，这时候还敢还嘴？”  
Petra下意识捂住嘴，湿漉漉的眼睛惊恐地瞧着Tony。  
对方只是轻笑着，捉住对方的手放到自己的下体处，那块已经硬起了一大包，涨鼓着像块滚烫的硬铁，少女的脸瞬间红了，眼神飘忽地不敢看自己的男朋友。  
“刚才不是一直喊我的名字吗？你不想被我肏进来？乖，把衣服掀起来。”  
Petra呜咽着乖乖脱掉毛衣，任凭男人带着薄茧的手搓揉着雪白的乳房，搂着Tony的手不自觉缩紧。  
刚成年的少女还没完全长开，但是被蜘蛛咬过的身体已经过早的发育成熟了，乳房圆润挺翘，霜釉般白肉上的红色乳珠像成熟的樱桃，娇艳欲滴。  
Petra总是苦恼自己的胸太不方便，甚至有时候上床都不让Tony碰，虽然最后每每都被男人得逞，Tony对小女友的小白兔可算爱不释手。  
他用手抚摸着少女的乳肉，一边满足地怀念着弹软的手感，一边愉快地低下头含住挺立起来的樱桃小珠，舌尖反复碾过细小的奶口，蜘蛛女郎被他舔的又痒又爽，分不清是要推开还是拉住对方。  
Tony强行拉开Petra的双腿，抬起对方的屁股，将自己硬挺的阴茎一点点抵进对方软嫩的阴道里，才插进去一点点对方的阴户就吐出透明粘腻的水来。  
“Baby你好湿，是不是早就想着被Daddy肏了？”  
“唔……”Petra咬着嘴羞耻地不说话。  
Tony缓慢地把自己的性器捅进那个温暖的窄道，大概是很久没做过的缘故，少女的阴道就像有意识般收缩吮吸着他的阴茎，不管做多少次，她的阴穴永远紧致的像未经人事的处子，只是稍微用力就承受不了。  
“放松，kid。”Tony在少女娇嫩的大腿内侧扇了一掌，“你受的住。”  
小姑娘只是哭着扭腰，像条滑腻的美人鱼不肯服软：“Tony，Tony，太大了，呜呜呜，不要进来……”  
“又错了。”Tony叹息着抓住少女纤细的脚踝，毫不留情沉着腰把自己全部挤进少女的窄道里。  
Petra仿佛瞬间被贯穿，疼的她眼冒金星，凄厉地尖叫起来，耳朵嗡嗡作响，失神地瘫软在床上大口喘着气，眼睛里摇晃着晶莹的水珠，脆弱又漂亮。  
Tony含着小女孩的嘴，怜惜轻柔地用牙齿碾压着柔软的唇瓣，吮吸着甜美的汁液。  
Petra被亲的晕头转向，很快放松下来，变成了柔软温顺的母猫，敞开了身体任凭男人侵犯。  
Tony见她恢复了些力气，压着她的膝盖开始抽插起来，被肏弄的地方渐渐出了水，变得湿滑柔软，乖巧地吞吐着男人粗壮的性器。  
男人不时用手指拨弄少女充血的阴唇，捻揉着红肿樱色的阴蒂，身下的人因为潮水汹涌般的情欲发出破碎的呻吟，妄图逃离这种感觉。  
“Tony，不要玩那里……难受……”  
“换个名字，乖女儿。”Tony漫不经心道。  
Petra咬了咬唇，脸红的快要滴出水来，心不甘情不愿地小声道：“Daddy，不要弄了。”  
Tony呼吸一滞，埋在少女体内的阴茎几乎立马又壮大了一圈，他有些嘲弄自己明明上过这么多女人，却还会被小朋友一句撩拨就像毛头小子浑身发热。  
想抱着她，占有她，把女孩肏到合不拢腿，浑身上下都是他的吻痕，让那些幼稚的高中生都知道女孩是Tony Stark的婊子。  
Tony桎梏着少女的腰窝，深深狠狠地插进去又拔出来，他肏的过猛，甚至都将阴道流出来的水摩擦成了些许白沫，后者受不了想要逃避这种铺天盖地的恐怖情欲，结果被抓着脚踝拖回来继续被肏。  
Petra觉得自己像是一朵玫瑰花苞，被Tony肏开了，揉碎了在心上，盛开在情爱中。  
Petra难耐地仰起头，摇晃着身体挺起了胸脯，雪白美丽的乳肉在空气起微微颤抖。  
Tony着迷地俯身含住柔软的白团子，下身重重一顶，性器直接抵在了少女敏感的宫口。  
“啊！”蜘蛛女郎发出惊叫，眼泪瞬间淌了下来，“我不行了，Daddy，不要抵那里……”  
“你要求好多宝贝。”Tony恶趣味地亲着少女娇艳的脸庞，故意研磨柔软的宫口，看着身下的姑娘被欺负地又害怕又情动，心中居然异常魇足，“可是你咬的我这么紧，明明很喜欢，我把它肏开给我生个孩子好不好？”  
汹涌的湿意泛滥成灾，蜘蛛女郎敏感的身体被情欲牢牢锁住，像是一把绷紧到了极致的弓，摇摇欲坠，脑子里全是一团糟，根本没办法回答Tony的问题，只能断断续续啜泣呻吟着。  
男人抓着少女的小手，让她抚摸自己的阴蒂，而后伸进阴道口摸两人连接的地方，她能感受到Tony阴茎跳动的力度，指尖被流出来的淫液打湿，之前爱美去做的红指甲泛着艳丽的靡靡光泽。  
“Tony，好痒，别弄了，不要弄了呜呜呜……”  
男人把她的手抬起来，把透明的液体细密涂在女孩的嘴唇上，像一层亮晶晶的蜂蜜，对方无意识伸出舌尖留住Tony的手指，讨好地含住它，将口水和体液都咽了下去。  
她这副糜烂的样子彻底取悦了Tony，后者把小姑娘抱了起来，让对方深深坐在自己的阴茎上，就着面对面的姿势凶狠地朝上顶弄。  
这种姿势让对方的性器进入到一个难以启齿深度，Petra甚至怀疑自己会被干穿，她害怕地夹紧阴穴，却换来男人不满的一巴掌，重重打在了屁股外侧，她呜咽一声放松了下体，对方趁机又猛地抵了进来。  
Tony大开大合地肏着身上的少女，对方被他顶的不停耸动，两团白肉紧紧贴在男人的胸口，粉嫩的情色从肩头一路蔓延向小腹。  
Petra被肏的只会哭了，泪花翻涌，一边打着哭嗝，嘴里还在不停地喊着“Daddy，我不行了”。  
没有此刻乖巧娇艳的模样更让Tony喜欢，他加快了抽插的速度，最后冲刺了几十下，按着少女丰满圆翘的屁股射了出来，微凉的精液喷洒在宫颈口，还湿热松软的阴道贪婪地收紧着，蜘蛛女郎娇哼一声，浑身发软地倒在了男朋友的怀里。  
Tony细细浅浅亲吻着她的脖颈和乳头，缓缓将软了半截的性器拔出来，伸手摸了摸少女红肿的阴穴，他做的确实有些难以自控，对方下体被蹂躏的一塌糊涂，腿被操得合不上，更不用说一直在用力的腰了。  
Petra自暴自弃埋在Tony怀里嘟囔：“让你不要这么用力的，都肿了。”  
“Hey，宝贝，这完全是你自作自受，哪个男人能顶得住女朋友用自己的衣服自慰。”  
Petra气鼓鼓地瞪自己得寸进尺的男朋友，摸着小腹接着抗议：“那，那你也不能射进来，我怀孕怎么办？现在吃避孕药来得及吗？”  
“不，那些药伤身体，”Tony亲了亲Petra湿漉漉的眼睛，“要是怀孕就生下来，我完全能照顾两个小孩。”  
Petra吐了吐舌头，像只猫咪仰着头和男人接吻，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒：“或许是个同样难搞的Stark，以及你还得和Happy的女朋友好好解释一下。”  
“我期待着。”Tony含笑把手指插进少女的头发里，笑着将她重新压倒，“但那些都是以后的事，一个月没见，现在我必须好好补偿一下我的小姑娘。”  
“What，我不！”  
他就着少女还湿软的阴道，再一次把阴茎插了进去，Petra还没反应过来，就又开始了新的沉沦。


End file.
